It is known in the field of psychology that training of an individual is generally more successful if a desired response is followed by a reward than if an undesired response is followed by a punishment. A particular response for which training is universally necessary is that of a child's use of a toilet or of a toilet-simulative device known as a "potty". If this toilet training is difficult for a child, the situation can be stressful for both the child and the parent. Conversely, if this training is easy, the situation can be comparatively pleasant.
In this context, several prior inventions have been directed to this particular training problem, some of which are the subject of issued U.S. Patents. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,980 to Shastal for a Musical Potty Chair, U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,749 to Roberts et al. for a Children's Toilet Training Device With Differentiating Means, U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,964 to Dean et al. for a Child's Toilet and U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,130 to Sanders for an Illuminated Commode Training Kit all deal with aspects of this training problem.
The present invention as disclosed below provides a novel potty to aid in the process of training a child in an easy, self-rewarding manner.